


Angry Fruit Salad

by MilleniaOfFossilRecords



Series: 31 Days (Collection) [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Fix-It, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Bleach Chapter 686 - Death & Strawberry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleniaOfFossilRecords/pseuds/MilleniaOfFossilRecords
Summary: A Quest for Peace and All the Challenges that Come With It.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Per Kubo's single saving grace from that atrocious last arc, aka making the Multiverse canon in Bleach, I only have one thing to day.
> 
> MyCityNow.png

Peace.

Tranquility.

Fighting and surviving the Quincy War (not to mention Ex-Captain Kurotsuchi) should have rightfully guaranteed these things as far as Toushiro Hitsugaya was concerned. After the mourning and the continued rebuilding, after almost five years, it was only fair that Squad 10 and the rest of the Gotei 13 should be allowed their time of quiet normality it had before- well before Aizen to be specific.

So the last thing he wants to deal with, when he should be finishing up his paper work to send to the Captain Commander (those last reports so they all could finally say that everything is back in order and better than before), is the random _chunks of wall_ that just landed on his squad's courtyard. Or the very, very obvious chaos occurring right next to his squad's building that he's been valiantly trying to ignore for the past three years now.

"Is everyone alright?!" he shouts at his newly appointed fourth seat, Satsuki Morikiwa, as she pulls his sixth seat, Shuutetsu Nagamoso, to his feet. The rest of Nagamoso's kendo group rising to their feet as well. Those who were walking in the hallways peel themselves off from the walls to stare into the courtyard.

Morikawa nods as Nagamoso answers. "Yes, sir! Everyone managed to evade it on time."

He sighs and counts to ten and then back to zero.

"Alright, listen up!" He calls out, pulling Hyourinmaru out of his scabbard. "I want Kido barriers set up around the entirety of the barracks." He waits for his squad's response before dismissing them, looking at the direction of Squad 11's buildings and the dust-slash-debris clouds that hang over them. Any damage Squad 11 caused was supposed to stay _within_ their own area as per the deal Kenpachi and Captain Commander Kyouraku agreed upon. Now he's got full rights to make a complaint and shut whatever commotion is happening over there down for good (he's annoyed that he even managed to learn to work even with inhumanly loud battle cries making themselves be heard all the way into this damn office).

He knows, from a quick glance around, that Matsumoto is amidst that chaos (a chaos that he and the rest of Soul Society are, unfortunately, finding to be becoming a common occurrence; regardless of how much he, captain Kuchiki, and captain Soi Fon ask the Captain Commander to do something about it).

He takes deep, calming (as much as possible) breaths before Flash Stepping in the direction of Squad 11's barracks, Hyourinmaru ready at his side.

He's putting an end to this once and for all.


End file.
